The present invention relates to a vehicle pipe-container coupling assembly, particularly for connecting the fuel supply pipe to the tank, but which is also suitable for use on the engine cooling liquid circuit.
At present, the pipe connecting the fuel tank of motor vehicles to the filler is fitted to the tank using metal clamps, which grip the pipe about a projecting portion at the inlet of the tank, normally via the interposition of rubber seals for preventing fuel leakage, and are tightened using screws or metal rivets.
Such a system presents several drawbacks. Firstly, it requires a certain amount of skill on the part of the fitter, for ensuring correct assembly, and, particularly in the case of replacements, problems are invariably encountered due to limited access to the on-vehicle parts. Secondly, care must be taken to ensure correct sealing, which, in view of the above difficulties, is not always satisfactory. Thirdly, known fasteners of the aforementioned type tend to deteriorate rapidly, due to oxidation and rapid wear of the metal and rubber parts respectively, thus resulting in impaired sealing performance, as well as in removal problems, particularly in view of the limited access available, as mentioned previously.
Fast-fit plastic couplings are becoming extremely popular as a means of enabling troublefree connection of pipes or tubular elements. Known fast-fit couplings, however, are unsuitable for direct connection of the fuel supply pipe to the tank, which would involve complex, high-cost work on the tank for forming the connecting parts, and with no guarantee of effective sealing or long life of the connection, regardless of whether the tank is made of metal sheet or plastic, which is normally too soft.